


Demon in the past

by Sorfu



Series: Toddler Demon [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is a good Bro, The League of Assassins (DCU), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorfu/pseuds/Sorfu
Summary: A former fourteen-year-old Damian wakes up as a two-year-old in the league of assassins. Of course; he is not planning on following the same path he once took.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Toddler Demon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605607
Comments: 10
Kudos: 466





	Demon in the past

Yeah. He was a chubby little toddler with the strength of a melted marshmallow. Small squishy fingers and all.

He grabbed the cup of milk beside him with both hands. The food and drinks were all made with his growth in mind, rather than being tasteful so he was glad to wash away the taste of pure protein and fat with the fresh milk. He was a long way from Alfred’s deliciousness that he had become so accustomed to.

The servants waiting for him were nothing like his butler either. They were obedient, only spoke when spoken to and they certainly weren’t as smart. Damian had woken up as a toddler almost four days ago and no one had noticed anything different with the two-year-old.

That had both boosted his ego as a trained ninja and spy as well as given him time to adjust and plan.

His mind and body were back in time. Back in the assassin’s league. He was not yet a killer, that was how far back he was. He had barely started training with a wooden sword here. He had never cut anybody’s head clean off their shoulders, and if his plans all went through he never would be.

The planning had all seemed to get together just the day before when he recognized someone.

His grandfather had brought a teenager to the compound to bathe him in the pit. Damian, heir of the Demon, had been brought to witness the ritual.

Jason Todd, who in the future would become his brother, roared as the pit scorched through the teen’s skin and mind. As soon as he broke the surface, he fought between screaming and heaving while his lungs burned for air and his muscles from the waters. He trashed and roared as the gathered al-Ghuls watched impassively on. All of them planning, none of them for the same goal.

Ras thinking of what it would take for someone other than him waking from the pit and the prospect of his league with new knowledge and a new puppet.

Talia on how the teen now could be used to manipulate her beloved.

Damian on how to save his brother.

\---

Two weeks later he finally got to meet his brother. After days of hinting turning to straight out begging without seeming weak (something it had taken him years to learn) he was left alone with him.

Well, alone with him and twelve guards.

Damian had claimed to want to tame the raging teen and was let to a room his mother considered safe enough with many exits and traps only the toddler and guards knew of. Apparently no one thought it weird that he suggested this or talked with the vocabulary of an adult. He might have been an unusual child, but this was just the adults being blind as bats. (no pun intended)

Jason was sitting on the floor, staring blankly at the table in front of him ,seeming like the puppet he was treated as. But Damian knew better; this was a man piecing his mind together. His life and entire being that was shredded, he took the pieces and filled out the puzzle himself.

This would however take years, and the toddler did not have time for such.

“Hewow Dodd. I am Dawiam.” He said as he gently approached. “I wiw be teaching you.”

Jason met his gaze and confusion and worry sparked in his eyes even as he kept his mask of neutrality on.

Damian waited for a bit standing but didn’t expect an answer. After only a few seconds he sat himself right next to his brother, nearly shoulder to shoulder (if not for the differences in height and a small gap), making the guards immediately tense.

His brother as well went rigid, and Damian knew he was pushing it.

Jason had died by the hands of a mad clown, and after his bath in the pit the only contact he had with others were through fighting and punishments. Being close to others were triggering for him. Adrenalin pumped and he wanted to kick out, punch wildly around him and trash about.

However, Damian needed him to learn quickly. He could not afford baby steps as he had started his plan the week before. He could only push through and hope his brother would take it.

To Damian’s relief, Jason started to control his breathing. The toddler sat still, relaxed posture and even breaths. He let the teen take his time to calm his nerves, and when color started returning to his older brother’s knuckles, Damian pulled out the big book he had tucked under his arm. Well, big for him. It was hardly bigger than Jason’s hand as it was laid on the table.

“I wiw stawt by weading you a stowy fwon ‘thousawd and one nights’. Ewen you should be awble to undewstand this.”

And without further ado; he opened on the first page.

\---

“Why would… he beat her?”

Damian looked up from the decorated page to his brother. They had been reading a story everyday for a week now and Jason had finally said his first words. Joy spread through Damian at his brother finally showing a verbal response. He knew he could quickly get him with a book, he was a booklover as much as he was a fighter, and even on the first day had tried to read along with the toddler.

But this was words. This was a question even. He was showing that there were things he didn’t know, and Damian knew how much that meant. But he also knew that he couldn’t show his joy over this. Not for the guards' sake, he didn’t care for them, but he must seem neutral to make Jason comfortable. To make it clear that such a question is completely natural. That Jason is accepted.

“I awm not suwe. Id seems do be do punwish her.”

Jason didn’t say anything more that day, but Damian had already seen the big step the teen had taken.

\---

Another week and Damian had been left alone, their mistake, to freely use whatever computer he wished. Such as to upload some pictures. And perhaps said pictures would soon be opened on a computer in a certain cave filled with bats.

He didn’t dear do more than uploading the five pictures before erasing all his tracks. He was quickly sneaking back to his room and when safely inside he still had three minutes before anyone would come get him for supper.

The plan was moving along nicely. No one questioned him at supper, and when he entered the room where Jason was waiting, now dubbed “the reading room”, his brother even gave him a full sentenced greeting.

Things were peaceful and Damian estimated that they only had a day before all hell broke loose.

The sleeping pills he had hidden would clear up his schedule from his teacher, and he would be alone with the teen. He was ready to lead his brother away right after breakfast. Away from danger and to the cell the Bat would find him in. The father and son would meet, and for once Bruce could help his second to truly come back to life.

And in the hellish fighting that was doomed to come, his mother would send her toddler away and he would escape. Even from her.

He would disappear. From everything and everyone. He could not hurt them again if he was far, far away. In this timeline he would have a happy and safe family. Even if it meant that he could not be part of it.


End file.
